Officer Stripes
|enemies = Red Bird and his chicks, Copy Cat, King Bone VIII, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Butch|likes = His family, justice, equality, dancing, helping others, parties, his friends, working out, music, making new friends, mice, fruit punch|dislikes = Red Bird, his family in danger, chaos in Animal Town, dark magic, assassinations, injustice, discrimination, Yak losing their temper, dishonor|powers = Animalistic Strength and Speed Eternal youth Martial art skills|weapons = Claws, Teeth and Fists|fate = Begins to serve Matthew as the new Animal King of Animal Town}}'''Officer Stripes '''is Chief Yak's lieutenant and best friend and a major character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. Background Stripes was born in Animal Town and lived with his childhood friends, Yak and Theodore. Stripes wished to be a police officer when he grows up. Stripes spent most of his time training with his other childhood friend, Coby. As a teenager, Stripes fell in love with a tiger named Tammy. When Stripes graduated from college, he headed over to the police academy to begin his training. The training ended three years later and at the police graduation, Stripes was appointed the lieutenant of the ATPD with Yak as the Chief of Police. After the graduation, Stripes asked Tammy for her hand in marriage and she happily accepted. Shortly after the marriage, Tammy gave birth to two girls named Tilly and Tally. One day, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where invited mammals to play poker with him. Little did the mammals know is that if they lose, they'll be dropped into the volcano not before Red Bird steals their money. The ATPD caught Red Bird and arrested him for his crimes and imprisoned him in a jail cell. Luckily, for Red Bird, his chicks broke him out the jail cell and reported back to the Bungle Jungle Volcano. Along with the other ATPD officers, Stripes was determined to protect his family and banish Red Bird from Animal Town, once and for all. Personality Stripes appears to be calm, collected and easy-going, a complete foil to Yak's tough demeanor. As a police officer, Stripes wishes to make his hometown, a safe place for his family and friends. Stripes used to be violent and merciless when training but that was soothed when he married Tammy and became a father of two young girls. However, becoming a father, husband and a lieutenant of a police force, Stripes adopted a responsible but relaxing lifestyle, wishing to protect and have fun with his family. Unlike Yak, Stripes doesn't seem to have a temper but when he meets someone who threatens his family, Stripes will express his emotions, ferociously, a sign of his determination to keep his family in safety and will do anything to save them, even if he has to give up his life for them. Before Matthew's arrival, Stripes initially posed as a voice of reason to Yak, especially when he's in one of his moods. Whether it is a villain corrupting Animal Town or problems in the police force. Yak. With Matthew working as Animal Town, he and Stripes are usually in charge of keeping Yak's temper in check, since he'll have to deal with rivals from different police forces. Despite being under the authority of the mighty Mayor Robinson, Stripes is undeniably loyal to him. In the ''Love Lion, ''Stripes kindly helped Theodore ask Angelica on a date. Stripes is a supportive optimist. Due to working as the ATPD's receptionist, Stripes appears to be kind, polite, and welcoming to the mammals that enter the building. As Matthew was crowned the new king of Animal Town, Stripes promised to help the young king and will remain loyal towards him, no matter. Stripes is eager to please and will immediately feel disappoint if he fails to please someone. Squeaky's kindness and understanding greatly influenced Stripes, and it was their time together that Stripes learned that what it takes to be a hero is by being yourself. Physical appearance Stripes is a muscular tiger with golden spiky hair and a goatee. He wears a blue police uniform. Appearances Animal Planet Officer Stripes is introduced when he and Yak witness Red Bird murdering the unnamed Animal King of Animal Town. Quickly, they headed over to City Hall to alert the murder to Mayor Robinson. Theodore orders Yak and Stripes to sign up all of the ATPD officers for training camp. Stripes was the second to sign up with Yak being the first. The officers left the building to inform the ATPD about the situation. In the film, Stripes was seen with Mayor Robinson during the meeting at City Hall. When Matthew and the gang offered to fight and defeat Red Bird, Stripes was happily cheering for the young heroes. Before departing Animal Town, Stripes bid his wife and daughters, a tearful farewell. At the camp, Stripes was helping General Coby with training the mammal cadets. However, they did poorly and Coby was fed up with their failures and clumsiness. Luckily for them, Matthew and the other mammal cadets aced their classes and proved their honor to Coby. After the training, Stripes helped Coby with locating Red Bird, who was eventually revealed to be in the Sahara Desert. With that completed, the officers headed over to their tents for bedtime. The next morning, the gang took the train over to the Sahara Desert to fight "Red Bird" and his army. "Red Bird" attacked with an arsenal of robotic minions. More of them came when the other robots were destroyed. Knowing that they had only had one laser cartridge left. Matthew, who suddenly had an idea, grabbed the last cartridge and ran over to Red Bird's lair. Matthew used the laser gun to trigger a cataclysmic explosion that destroyed everything including "Red Bird." Following his "death," the soldiers cheered for Matthew as they returned to Animal Town to be reunited with their families. Stripes happily embraces his family. Just as the citizens of Animal Town were throwing a party for Matthew, he angrily leaves Animal Town after collecting the gang. Dr. Claws reveals to the gang that the "Red Bird" they fought at the desert was a robot. Suddenly, out of the blue, Red Bird appeared and kidnapped all of the mammals and sentenced them all to painful deaths. Luckily for the mammals, Matthew and the gang returned to Animal Town with help from Squeaky. While Charles and the gang were freeing the mammals, Matthew fought and defeated Red Bird. The mammals were saved and cheered for Matthew as the hero of Animal Town. Following the events of the adventure, Matthew was crowned the Animal King of Animal Town. One day after the ceremony, the gang headed over to Rainforest Town for a concert. Stripes was seen dancing with his wife, family and friends. The Black Lion Stripes appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Tigers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Police officers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spouses Category:Lieutenants Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:African characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Soldiers Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Adults